


Connected

by drunkbert



Series: The dark season of life [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Saulbert - Freeform, Sex, romantic, sauli koskinen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbert/pseuds/drunkbert
Summary: He is the first taste of rich wine. The sweet burn of tequila in my throat.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about passion.

Quiet house.

 

The sobs seem loud in my own ears even though a fluffy pillow swallows them. It's warm, almost hot under all the blankets and covers I am laying under. New tears join the old ones, soaking the already wet pillow. My body spasms a bit with every sob as I desperately try to gather more hot air in my lungs. My fists are gripping the sheets so tightly it hurts my fingers.

It's hard not to hurt yourself when your soul is screaming for help in pain.

It's hard not to try to be in control.

I finally understood Sauli.

 

It takes a while for me to calm down. I check the time. Half an hour. I wonder how long the next one is going to last.

 

  
 A sound coming from downstairs interrupts my peaceful moment. A sound I haven't heard in a while.

Who?

I feel a spark of interest and curiousness. It takes all my will power to get up.

  
I walk to the door reluctantly and rub my eyes with my other hand while the other is holding the soft blankets, making sure they cover my body from shoulders to knees. It's dark in my house. The floor feels cold against my feet. My stomach decides to remind me I haven't eaten anything in days. I feel tired. The steps I take are hesitant. I feel dizzy. My tired body is protesting, trying to make me sink down on the floor on my knees, give up. My mind agrees wholeheartedly promising wonderful things, such as warm bed and red wine, if I turn over. I don't have to open the door, I realise. I stop. The next thing I know is my phone ringing. Upstairs. I don't move. I feel confused.

 

 I jump startled when apparently a foot makes contact with the door.

 

  
"Who...the hell..."

 

I pull it open.

 

The world stops.

 

My eyes meet a pair of ridiculously blue eyes. A moment of pure shock. Then a hand pulls me down in passionate forceful kiss. His lips taste salty.

Tears.

My baby.

I push my tongue in his mouth groaning at the feel of his wet tongue battling against mine. Everything in the world is right - everything. Cliche but whatever. I was kissing Sauli.

 

  
I let my blanket drop on the floor. Cool air hits my sweaty skin. I shiver and pull the clothed body against mine needing to know it is real, needing to really feel him and the pulsing pleasure wherever we are touching, wherever he is touching my exposed skin. He places his hands on my chest and pushes gently. I back off from the door with him. He shuts it without taking his eyes off me. His gaze is intense enough to make my knees buckle and I find myself on the floor, completely naked and trembling.

 

Trembling from want.

 

  
"You're so gorgeous, Adam", Sauli whispers moving closer but stopping out of my reach.

  
"Sauli..." I whine and open my arms. He just watches me. I frown. I let out an impatient noise. Sauli's lips form a dark lusty smirk - the one he usually gives me when he is in the mood of teasing me. 

 

_Oh..._

  
He turns and brings the blanket behind me, giving me a push to signal where he wants me. I lay down without hesitation and watch him undress. The gorgeous body is revealed for my eyes cloth by cloth. He is so beautiful. Stunning. I gaze him all over as he presents himself to me, knowing fully well how much I love watching all of him.   
 

Sauli looks down at himself. He smirks and moves his hand over the nipples, scratching them, and moving lower over his stomach and down to his crotch. My breath is caught in my throat when he touches himself and moans faintly.  
  

"So long..."

  
I can only agree.

  
"Come here..."  
 

 He is atop me, our mouths moving messily against each other, our naked bodies tangled together, hands grabbing, pulling and exploring.

 

He is the last piece of chocolate in a bar. He is the last lick of ice cream in a bowl. He is the first taste of rich wine. The sweet burn of tequila in my throat. The first inhale of weed. He drugs me. He makes me fly high without dropping me down. He showers me with his unconditional love. It's not perfect but it doesn't have to be. I just want to be complete.

  
I look up into those deep eyes which are looking down at me. I smile at him and take a grip of his hips guiding them down on me slowly, enjoying the shudder that passes like a wave through us both. I place my hand on Sauli's chest feeling the sound of life underneath. For a moment we just pant together, stuck in a moment.

  
"Rakastan sinua", I read from Sauli's lips before he starts moving. 


End file.
